<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Песня by victor_reno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863770">Песня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno'>victor_reno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Ryeowook is a soldier, Sungmin is a female, and a dancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aesthetic made by me<br/>pictures are from Pinterest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Ryeowook/Lee Sungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Песня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>- Гляди-ка, наш контуженый пришел..<br/>
- Хорошенький какой…<br/>
- Совсем молодой.<br/>
- Сунми, погляди…<br/>
- Кто это, унни?<br/>
- В оркестр, саксофонистом. Он контуженый, поэтому в оркестр.<br/>
- Повезло, что руки-ноги целы.<br/>
- И не говори, сестра.<br/>
- Женщины, у вас работа закончилась?<br/>
- Ты посмотри на него, какой он важный! Шин Донхи, не думай, что если ты хозяин здесь, то мы все твои рабыни!<br/>
- Боже упаси, Чунха, это скорее я ваш раб! Поживее, красавицы, поживее, нечего толпиться у входа!<br/>
Сунми увидела его отражение в зеркале. Он смотрел украдкой из-за тяжелой шторы, топтался на месте.<br/>
- Иди сюда. - улыбнулась она, не оборачиваясь. Потом вспомнила о контузии и поманила его пальцем.<br/>
Он отклеился от стены и бочком прошел мимо всех столиков, гор яркого разноцветного шмотья и полуголых тел.<br/>
- Чего тебе… - всмотрелась в нашивку. - Капрал Ким?<br/>
- Мне нужно… - получилось слишком громко, кто-то обернулся на них, ворча, Сунми вздыхая поднялась из-за стола, схватила оторопевшего солдатика за руку и потащила к выходу в коридор. Поежилась в прохладном полумраке и нынула за трепетавшую на сквозняке занавеску.<br/>
- Ну, чего тебе?<br/>
- Мне бы… - он снова замялся, краснея щеками и кончиками ушей.<br/>
- Уборная там. - она ткнула в конец коридора. - Тебе туда нужно?<br/>
Капрал кивнул, Сунми подтолкнула его в спину, выудила из-под резинки чулка сигареты и зажигалку, модную, с полуголой девицей на ней. Закурила с удовольствием - здесь можно, здесь унни не начнут галдеть.<br/>
- Как тебя звать? - протянула пачку солдатику, тот покачал головой, достал свои, американские, присел напротив, опираясь спиной о холодную стену.<br/>
- Рёук. - почти крикнул он, понял, что получилось слишком громко, но Сунми только рассмеялась. - А ты?<br/>
- Сунми-нуна для тебя. - для ясности наскоро нацарапала окурком на полу имя. - Не слышишь?<br/>
Он покачал головой, показал на губы.<br/>
- Ясно, по губам читаешь. Идем, мне пора выступать.<br/>
Ей очень хотелось спросить, как он будет играть с контузией, но хозяин уже зазывал всех на сцену.</p><p> </p><p>Тяжелая сумка давила на плечо, лямки лифчика неприятно натерли спину, да и дождь не добавлял хорошего настроения. Но в тяжелом мешке были консервы и хлеб со склада гуманитарной помощи, поэтому Сунми торопилась домой. Поесть и лечь спать. Даже мыться не будет - воды в кране нет, а ходить на колонку уже поздно - тонкие стены - соседка аджумма будет поутру ругаться.<br/>
Услышав шаги за собой, она обхватила сумку покрепче и побежала - в такое время никто не поможет ей, если кому-то вздумается ограбить слабую женщину.<br/>
Обошлось.<br/>
Сунми согрела банку консервов на керосинке и наскоро проглотила свой поздний ужин, запив водой. Выкурила сигарету у окна, закуталась в старый мешковатый свитер, легла под стеганое одеяло, подтягивая колени к животу, пытаясь согреться в холодной влажной постели.<br/>
И так каждый день.</p><p> </p><p>Он смотрел, как танцует Сунми каждый вечер. Пальцы привычно жали на клавиши, он чувствовал всем телом ритм, отбиваемый ударником, музыка звучала где-то вдалеке, а Сунми танцевала. Изгибалась на сцене, оголяя красивые полные ноги, виляя бедрами, приоткрывая чуть больше, чем было дозволено и меньше, чем хотелось зрителям.<br/>
Солдатня улюлюкала и жалась к краю сцены, Рёук видел их горящие глаза и приоткрытые рты и представлял, что в этом баре они наедине, что она танцует для него.<br/>
Леопардовая юбка ползла вверх и Рёука накрывало горячей алой волной с головой.</p><p> </p><p>- Ты красивая.<br/>
- А ты быстро обнаглел.<br/>
Хорошенький как девчонка, все сестрицы от него без ума.<br/>
Положил перед ней на стол пачку сигарет.<br/>
- Ты б лучше еды ей принес - пошутил кто-то, но Рёук не услышал, а Сунми беззлобно огрызнулась в сторону, сунула сигареты в лифчик.<br/>
- Мне нравится твой наряд.<br/>
- Не тебе одному. - подула на челку, довольная. “Моя леопардица” - ласково звал ее Донхи, потрепав по округлому плечу. - Тебе пора. - показала на выход.<br/>
- Можно пойти с тобой?<br/>
- Господи, да не ори ты так! - Сунми покраснела от досады, унни стали смеяться над ней, подначивая, что кобылица нашла себе ездока не по седлу. - Идём.<br/>
Увязался за ней с первой же недели. Улыбался, носил шоколад и сигареты, сидел молча рядом, пока она наносила макияж, но стыдливо рассматривал ботинки, пока она переодевалась. Сунми хотела было пошутить над ним, но раздумала. Мальчишка совсем.<br/>
По пути отдал ей свое пальто, промок до нитки, стуча зубами коротко поклонился, Сунми еле успела поймать его за рукав.<br/>
- Идем.<br/>
Завтра ей влетит за то, что привела мужчину, но с этим она разберется. Не маленькая, постоять за себя перед старухой сможет.<br/>
- Раздевайся. - кинула в него одеялом.<br/>
Полезла под кровать, нашарила рукой сверток, достала бутылку рисовой водки. Надежно спрятала, похвалила себя, а иначе выкинут - аджумма-хозяйка терпеть не может алкоголь.<br/>
Рёук покачал головой, натягивая до шеи шерстяной плед.<br/>
- Я замерзла. У тебя губы синие. Выпьешь стаканчик, ничего с тобой не будет.<br/>
Зажгла горелку, грея ладони у огня, в поисках ножа для консервной банки не заметила, как Рёук подошел сзади, накрыл ее пальцы своими.<br/>
- Дай мне. - хрипло выдохнул поверх ее плеча, отобрал банку. Открыл складным консервным ножом, поставил на керосинку. Обнял, кутая в свой плед, обволакивая теплом нагого тела.<br/>
Сунми медленно обернулась, ловя его губы своими, прижала горячие шершавые ладони к своему животу. Объятие стало крепче, спиной через одежду она почувствовала как бьется его сердце.<br/>
Впервые в этой кровати лежал кто-то кроме нее самой.</p><p> </p><p>- Распутная девка! Притащить сюда мужчину! Не стыдно? Что за мать тебя родила, такую? Я, сердобольная, позволила тебе жить здесь, не выгоняла на улицу, хоть и говорили мне! Посмотрите на нее! Стоит улыбается!<br/>
Сунми не улыбалась, Сунми думала, куда ей теперь идти.<br/>
Все ее вещи лежали на улице, люди выглядывали во двор, посмотреть, что происходит, качали головами и прятались за ставни и двери, никто не вступился за нее, да она и не винила их за это - каждый живет как умеет.</p><p> </p><p>- Всё из-за тебя. - Сунми закинула мешок за плечи, банки забренчали. - Поэтому я пойду жить к тебе. Ты же согласен жить со мной?<br/>
Здание общежития старое, но окна целы и неподалеку вышки с солдатами, в этой части города тихо и спокойно.<br/>
Места мало: они столкнулись в прихожей, снимая верхнюю одежду, на крохотной кухне, пока грели еду и воду, чтобы умыться.<br/>
- Чего ты пялишься на мою грудь? Нравится?<br/>
Рёук зарделся, но кивнул.<br/>
- Я у тебя первая?<br/>
- Нет.<br/>
- Хочешь раздеть меня?<br/>
Сунми едва не рассмеялась, глядя как он сосредоточенно хмурит брови, возится с пуговицами на ее кофточке и застежкой лифчика.<br/>
Накрыл прохладными ладонями ее груди, потянулся губами к темным соскам.<br/>
Под одеялом стало невыносимо жарко, его пальцы скользят по ее влажным бедрам, стараясь прижать ближе, он сбивчиво шепчет что-то выдохами и входит глубже, он такой теплый и так вкусно пахнет, что Сунми вскрикивает и закусывает губу, и целует его в лоб, щеки, глаза, прихватывает зубами за плечо. Рёук переворачивает ее на живот, целует спину, и берет снова, сзади, вжимает в матрас, стонет глухо в длинные волосы.<br/>
Сунми садится верхом и ее груди подпрыгивают в такт их движениям, Рёук тянется к ним руками, мнет в тихом восторге, Боже, какая же она красивая.<br/>
Они засыпают под утро, его рука лежит на ее мягком животе, вторая под ее головой, Сунми горячая и влажная везде и дышит ровно, и внутри у него что-то кипит и клокочет. Окунаясь в сон, он видит как она танцует в ореоле из ярких огней, задирается ее платье и плавно качаются полные бедра.</p><p> </p><p>Утром она сидит у окна, расчесывая волосы и первое, что Рёук слышит - ее тихую песню.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>